


We're Only Human After All

by ASociallyAwkwardDuckling



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F, Normalizing Anxiety, Panic Attacks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-09
Updated: 2018-01-09
Packaged: 2019-03-02 15:14:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13320873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ASociallyAwkwardDuckling/pseuds/ASociallyAwkwardDuckling
Summary: “Nothing to worry about!? You just had a panic attack. That is definitely something to worry about.” Asami crossed her arms over her chest and Korra turned her body toward her looking at her as if she had just grown a second head.Korra leaned forward and muttered in a stunned voice, “It has a name?”





	We're Only Human After All

The small boutique was a new establishment located in the higher end of Republic City and was a place Korra would never shop. The only reason she was currently standing outside of the place was that Asami, who was her girlfriend, wanted to check it out and so here she was. Asami grabbed her by the wrist pulling her through the doors into the boutique. Korra was immediately assaulted by the scent of incense being burned within the shop. They weren’t the kind of sage-scented incense that Korra was used to Tenzin burning around Air Temple Island. No these had a gaudy scent akin to some kind of perfume and every breath she took she had to breathe in that good awful scent. Once Korra had gotten over the shock of the incense she took in the small shop. It seemed to be made up of three different rooms the front had rows of racks of clothing and the walls had shelves of shoes with a low hanging ceiling all of which gave the room a claustrophobic feeling. Korra hated this place already. She followed Asami as she followed her through the first room looking through the racks of clothes. Korra focused on Asami trying to breathe through her mouth and ignoring that god-awful smell. She followed Asami as they moved from the front room into the next which was even smaller. 

Korra felt her heart began to beat faster and the tightness around her heart worsened with each beat. She looked around the room, the shelves on the wall, racks on the floor, and even lower hanging worsened the feeling of being trapped. Of being closed in on that she had felt in the first room. Korra struggled to breathe but the air was thick and nigh unbreathable from the incense that hung thickly in it. As she struggled to breathe she found her panic only increasing as her breath became harder to grasp. She clutched her chest feeling like she might pass out. Korra kept trying to breathe. To get her panic under control but she couldn’t breathe and she realized,  _ ‘I need to get out of this place.’  _ Korra spun of her foot and ran from the store bumping into one of the racks before making it into freedom. The moment Korra was outside she tried to breathe but her chest still felt like it was being constricted by a whip. Collapsing to the ground Korra placed her head between her legs and began practicing breathing exercises. For once Korra was thankful for the breathing exercises Tenzin had taught her for meditation. As she focused on breathing, in through her nose til the count of four, holding till the count of seven and then exhaling til the count of eight. 4-7-8. Korra repeated the process until she felt her panic begin to fade and her heart begins to beat at a normal pace. She still felt the hand on her heart tightening with every beat but it no longer felt like it was crushing it. Korra was so in her own head that she didn’t hear the door to the shop open or hear the very distinctive sound of Asami’s heels on stone. She only became aware of her presence when a hand was placed on her back that caused Korra’s head to shoot up. Korra noticed the concerned look on Asami’s face her brows furrowed and her lips turned into a frown.

“What are you doing out here?” Asami asked no anger or malice in her words suddenly the suffocating panic of the boutique was back. Her heart slamming against her ribcage and the hand crushing her heart with each wild beat. Korra broke out in a cold sweat as her thoughts became frenzied.

_ ‘What if Asami doesn’t believe me? What if she thinks I was just being a jerk? What if she-’  _ A million what if’s ran through Korra’s mind each wilder and less likely to happen than the last but Korra’s panic riddled mind couldn’t tell. She found herself unable to breathe and realized that even if she wanted to explain she needed to relax first. Returning her head to between her legs and Korra began breathing feeling Asami gently rub her back while she tried to calm her panic. Eventually, the panic faded, her heart relaxed, and breathing came a little easier. Korra sat up and looked up at Asami.

“Are you okay?” Asami asked in that way she always did. Kind and genuine. Korra didn’t know how she had ever hated her. 

Nodding slightly Korra spoke, “Yeah. I just needed some fresh air. Nothing to worry about.” It was fine not to talk about it.  _ ‘How would I even talk about it? “Sometimes I get strangely panicked no reason and feel as if my chest is going to explode but I’m fine after taking some deep breaths. I’m pretty sure there's nothing wrong with me.”’  _ Korra wanted to laugh but couldn’t make her mouth move. Asami’s face pinched into a look of concern and anger. A strange mix. Her brows furrowing and her mouth turning into a scowl. 

“Nothing to worry about!? You just had a panic attack. That is definitely something to worry about.” Asami crossed her arms over her chest and Korra turned her body toward her looking at her as if she had just grown a second head. 

Korra leaned forward and muttered in a stunned voice, “It has a name?” This thing that had been plaguing her for the last four years of her life had a name. It was a thing, a thing with a name that existed outside of Korra’s mind. Korra didn’t know whether to be happy, upset or furious. She settled on relieved. She was relieved. 

Asami was looking at her one of her perfectly manicured brows quirked up, “Are telling me you didn’t know what was happening until now?” Korra shook her head and Asami seemed to consider this for a moment before taking on of her hands and saying, “Korra. There is nothing wrong with you.” Korra nodded and Asami rubbed her thumb over her knuckles. “You can be the Avatar and have a few vulnerabilities.”  

Korra looked up into green eyes asking, “I can?” Asami laughed that beautiful laugh and Korra suddenly felt self-conscious about her question.

“Of course you can. I’m the CEO of a multibillion-yuan company and I still get nervous speaking in public. I’ve had a panic attack when I realized I sent out unfinished plans or the wrong email to the wrong person. By all standers, I’m a powerful person but I still feel anxiety and panic like anyone else.” Asami looked Korra in the eyes with a soft smile, “We’re only human after all.” 

  


**Author's Note:**

> Hey, I tried my best to portray a believable panic attack based on research that I did and from first-hand experience. I used symptoms I've experianced and how I feel when I've had them. If you believe ive miss portrayed what a panic attack feels like then let me know and I will rectify it as best I can.


End file.
